


Caught Powdered-Sugar Faced

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: Flour and PJs [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Human AU, Kid!Patton, M/M, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Logan comes home from a long day at the university to see his 5-year-old son, Patton, with a suspicious amount of powdered sugar on his face.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Flour and PJs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736314
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Caught Powdered-Sugar Faced

Logan pulled in to the driveway and idled there for a moment. Days always seemed so much longer and shorter at the same time leading up to the end of the semester. Today in particular there was a student with a strange batch of classes and outside of school activities who needed help, and Logan had agreed to stay long enough to help them. All of that culminated here: pulling in to the driveway at 8:30pm after having been at the university for just over 12 hours.

Logan pulled his tie off and grabbed his keys. He left the tie on the seat and his bag in the back, as he didn’t anticipate working on grading that night. He just wanted to go inside and spend some time with his husband, Roman, and sons, Virgil and Patton, before reading a bit and going to sleep. Logan pulled the door open and was immediately blasted with music.

“Daddy’s home!” Patton called out just before slamming in to his leg. Logan picked him up.

“Hello, Pat. Have you been baking?” Logan asked, taking in the 5-year-old’s face.

“Mmm, nuh-uh!”

“Patton, I feel it’s my duty to point out the powdered sugar on your face,” Logan said warmly, gently bouncing him.

“It was supposed to be a surprise for you!” Patton said, rubbing a hand across his face, then smearing powdered sugar on Logan’s shirt.

“Is that so?” Logan asked, “Should I go upstairs so I can be surprised when it’s done?”

“Nuh-uh! Put me down,” Patton said. Logan obliged, and Patton ran to the kitchen. Logan followed, pausing in the entryway. 

Logan wasn’t quite sure how they managed to make such a mess of the kitchen. Virgil and Roman seemed to be playing with a wooden spoon and an electric mixer respectively to mix what looked like cookie dough. Between them they were wearing about as much dough as was in the bowl.

“Good evening, Roman.”

“¡Mi amor!” he yelped, lifting the mixer and sending more cookie dough flying. Roman hurriedly clicked it off. “Te estuvamos esperando.”

“¿Hay más que la cocina?” Logan asked.

“No, ¿por qué?”

“Solo hablas en español cuando ha hecho algo mal.”

“¿Soy tan predecible?”

“Por eso te amo.”

“Yuck!” Virgil and Patton yelled at the same time. Logan and Roman laughed.

“Alright, Murciélago, I think that’s mixed enough. Perrito, ¿Quieres ayudarnos a ponerlos en la bandeja?”

Logan smiled as the three of them tried to make even balls of cookie dough. He began to put away the scattered ingredients, watching out of the corner of his eye as Roman put the cookies in the oven and set the timer.

“I spy three people who need a bath,” Logan said after shelving the flour.

“We’re not that dirty,” Patton said, licking cookie dough off of his hands.

“If you go get a bath now the cookies will be almost done by the time you get back,” Logan said. That was enough to send both Virgil and Patton rocketing for the bathroom.

“Did you all eat dinner?” Logan asked before Roman could follow them.

“Yes! I made us all sandwiches. I made you one, too. It’s in the fridge on the top shelf.”

“Thank you.”

“Te amo.”

“Go give the kids their bath,” Logan replied, a smile finding its way on to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> "Good evening, Roman."  
> "My love!...We were waiting for you."  
> "Is there more than the kitchen?"  
> "No, why?"  
> "You only talk in Spanish when you've done something bad."  
> "Am I that predictable?"  
> "That's why I love you."
> 
> Murceilago= Bat  
> Perrito= Puppy  
> ¿Quieres ayudarnos a ponerlos en la bandeja?= Do you want to help us put them on the pan?
> 
> Prompt: https://coffin-prompts.tumblr.com/post/616690636182192128/i-think-the-last-time-we-met-you-had-what
> 
> Like it? Want to see more fluffy family shenanigans? Want to see more in general? Comment!


End file.
